dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CurativeBoy
Hi there! Welcome to the Dofus Wiki, CurativeBoy, we notice you have made your first contribution! There's a lot to do around here at Dofus Wiki, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. ; New to editing the Wiki? Everybody has to start somewhere, right? The first thing you should know is that Source Mode is your friend. Your first stop should be at , to get to know the general Wiki formatting and tools, after that, you may go to for various other tutorials regarding the Wiki. ; Don't fancy reading? No worries, the best way to learn is to try and do something, so why not go ahead and look in Internal links and scroll to 'Activities on the Wiki' for various activities on the Wiki (Don't forget to follow Dofus:Templates when editing). ; Got stuck and need some help? Don't just quit yet, you can always check to see if anyone is online and ask questions regarding anything there, we will be glad to help you. is another good place to seek help, just make a thread and other people will answer it as soon as possible. ; Other tips Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! On talk pages, don't forget to sign your post by clicking http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/6/6d/Button_sig.png or by putting "~~~~" (4 tildes) at the end of your message. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Revil-Nunor Hi there! Welcome to the Dofus Wiki, CurativeBoy, we notice you have made your first contribution! There's a lot to do around here at Dofus Wiki, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. ; New to editing the Wiki? Everybody has to start somewhere, right? The first thing you should know is that Source Mode is your friend. Your first stop should be at , to get to know the general Wiki formatting and tools, after that, you may go to for various other tutorials regarding the Wiki. ; Don't fancy reading? No worries, the best way to learn is to try and do something, so why not go ahead and look in Internal links and scroll to 'Activities on the Wiki' for various activities on the Wiki (Don't forget to follow Dofus:Templates when editing). ; Got stuck and need some help? Don't just quit yet, you can always check to see if anyone is online and ask questions regarding anything there, we will be glad to help you. is another good place to seek help, just make a thread and other people will answer it as soon as possible. ; Other tips Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! On talk pages, don't forget to sign your post by clicking http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/6/6d/Button_sig.png or by putting "~~~~" (4 tildes) at the end of your message. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Revil-Nunor gratitude Topic Title thanks for updating i have a nickname like that hahaha (talk) 06:55, December 18, 2018 (UTC)